The Unraveling of it All
by Revenge of the Blondes
Summary: When the Volturi creat a vampire that could mean the end of bella what will happen? 2 years after BD... Im not very good at summaries but i think you'll like it if you give it a chance! Read&Review!
1. The begining of the End

**The Unraveling of it All**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the twilight characters. **

**Alice's Point of View**

Jasper and I had just sunk our teeth into our 2nd deer when I dropped the carcass from my hands. I saw something when I wasn't even looking for anything.

_Three male vampires attacked one scared female vampire. She waved her hand in front of their faces and they seemed to fall and become confused. She walked away slowly never taking her eyes off them. She jumped when Aro started to speak from behind her._

'_Oh Alessa you will make such an intriguing addition to our family.'_

'_Thank you master, but may I ask how so?'_

'_You just erased poor Leon, Alexander, and Zachary's memory! Splendid! Just imagine what we could do! Those who are guilty we can simply erase their memories and start from scratch we would never have to waste another soul!' Aro was practically jumping with joy._

_Alessa's eyebrows pulled together. 'Sir I do not see the good in what you told me. I did not mean to hurt those three but they were attacking me, I had no intention of doing that. '_

'_Nonetheless you did. Will you join our family and help us or will you go about all alone?' He grabbed her hand and knew her answer. 'Splendid! Felix show Alessa her room. Go get my brothers I must talk with them!'_

_The room clears out as Marcus and Caius entered the room._

'_You wanted us Aro?' Caius asked?_

'_Have you two met Alessa?'_

'_No, brother why'_

'_She is special.' A wide grin covered his face._

'_What is it?'_

'_She can erase memories!'_

'_That is wonderful but what do you want to do with such a gift?'_

'_I wonder if Bella is immune to it.'_

_A grin now spread across Caius face. 'Fascinating idea brother, we shall do so, and soon.'_

_Their laugh echoed through the room as they waited for their next meal._

When I finally came back from the vision I noticed Jasper was shaking me. "What did you see Alice? What's wrong?"

"Bella." I managed to choke out before whipping out my phone and dialing Edwards's number.

"Hello?"

"Edward... I wasn't watching but I..." while sucking in a deep breathe I continued, "I just… it's… it's the Volturi." I managed to say.

There was a pause before he asked, "what did you see Alice? Tell me _everything._"

"We are coming home. They have turned a human and… and this human has a gift… they don't know exactly how it works but they are going to test it out…" I so badly did not want to tell him it was Bella's life at stake… again.

"What is this gift? Who are they testing it on Alice?" He asked not wanting the answer because he knew no matter what that the reason I was telling him was because he knew it was someone in the family.

"She can make _any _vampire forget their entire… _existence…_ every part of it. The have tried it on different members of the guard and it works… really well. And well… Aro wants to try it out on… on Bella…to see if she can resist it…" I heard the silence as he hung up and imagined the family sitting in the living room all staring at Bella thinking of a way to save our newest sister, Esme's and Carlisle's newest daughter, and poor Renesmee's mother.

Jasper could feel my distress so he calmed me down and we started to run home.

**Bella's Point of View**

It started out just like every other day… but we never guessed at how it would end. Edward and I were sitting in our bedroom when Renesmee knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course" Edward said in his perfect voice.

After she entered she said, " When are we going to the house?"

"Soon. Would you like to go now?" I asked her with a smile creeping across my face.

"Yeah! I wanna show Auntie Rose the picture I drew of her."

Renesmee recently started drawing pictures. She was trying to draw what she showed us in our minds on paper. She was doing a magnificent job. So far she had drawn her, Edward, and I in one picture, Carlisle and Esme in another, one of everyone and one of Jacob. They were great and she was very proud of her latest drawing of Rosalie.

After running over to the house we joined our family in the living room, aside from Alice and Jasper who were out hunting for the day. Nessie ran over to Rose and Emmett to show them the picture. A huge smile swept across Rose's face and she swooped Nessie up into a hug.

"Thanks Nessie I love it!"

"Your welcome," Renesmee said grinning.

Everyone in the room turned their gaze from Nessie to Edward when his phone went off.

"It's Alice." He sounded almost confused. "Hello?"

"Edward... I wasn't watching but I... I just… it's… it's the Volturi." Alice stammered.

"What did you see Alice? Tell me _everything._"

"We are coming home. They have turned a human and… and this human has a gift… they don't know exactly how it works but they are going to test it out…"

"What is this gift? Who are they testing it on Alice?" He asked even though we all already knew the answer to the second question was us.

"She can make _any _vampire forget their entire… _existence…_ every part of it. They have tried it on different members of the guard and it works… really well. And well… Aro wants to try it out on… on Bella…to see if she can resist it…" She had a hard time finishing her sentence but when she did I could tell without looking around everyone was staring at me. He shut the phone and embraced me in an even tighter hug.

Why me? Why couldn't they leave us alone? I caused my family too much pain already, why do I have to cause them more?

I could not speak so instead I lifted my shield away from me and thought, _what are we going to do? We __**cannot **__fight. We won't __**win**__…_

I pulled my shield back and listened to what Edward had to say.

"We will fight for you Bella, I will not lose you." Edward said in a stern voice.

"Bella, don't worry about us we will protect you." Esme said in her sweet voice.

My eyes darted around the room looking at all my family… Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle… then I thought about the two hardest Edward and Renesmee… I would not make them lose their lives.

I managed to get a couple sentences through my teeth before breaking into a tearless sob. "You guys may be willing to lose your lives for me but I don't want yours erased when they want mine. I will give them what they want… I don't want any of you hurt…"

"Aww come on Bella you will probably just repel it like you do all other gifts." Emmett shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"But what if I can't Emmett? What if you all forget everything and you don't even know who Rose is? Do you want that? No, no you don't. And I'm not going to put you guys in that position."

"Bella you are a part of this family. We will try our best so they can't get you." Carlisle piped in.

"I wont be Bella anymore if they take my memory away."

Just as I finished this Alice barged through the door.

"ISABELLA SWAN. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ITALY TO SURRENEDER YOURSELF." She screeched at me.

"Bella… please don't leave…" Edward eyes were so sad I had to look away.

"It's the only choice to keep this family together… besides when it doesn't work I'll just come back." Right then Nessie put her hand on my face showing me a picture of Edward and her standing alone. "Mommy don't go. Please." Her eyes filled with tears. I caught one that fell.

"It's to keep you all safe and I'll be back soon enough."

I heard Alice gasp, then Edward hiss and I knew she must have saw something bad… really bad…

"Aro is coming. With Alec and Jane, Felix and Demetri, along with some other fighters. Alessa is the name of this new girl." He paused looking at me. "They will come in one weeks time, and they **will** fight us... to get you."

They all looked at me for what felt like hours. Jacob came bounding through the doors at 3 like always, and after looking at our faces he was in alpha mode.

"What happened?" He asked rushing over to Nessie. "Are you alright?"

She lifted her hand to his face and replayed the last 3 hours to him.

He turned his gaze towards me. "They are coming after you? Again?"

I nodded and Alice said, "They are coming in a week. They want to try to use a new… gift… on Bella."

Everyone's eyes were on me, and suddenly Esme was wrapped around me. "Please we all love you… don't leave… we will all protect you."

Knowing that I could be the cause for all their memories erased, and I could not let that happen, I turned and headed for the door…


	2. Goodbyes Are Always Painful

The Unraveling of it All

**Chapter 2:Goodbyes Are Always Painful **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not the characters nor the series but Alessa is mine**

**Thank you ****3 Jen 3 ****who review my last chapter! I hope you like this one!**

Bella's Point of View

I knew it wasn't going to be that easy, I wasn't going to be able to escape them to save them. I reached for the door handle and started pulling it open then before I knew it Edward slammed it shut Renesmee was hanging off my leg and Emmett was holding my arms behind my back. I lifted my shield, _You have to let me go! If I don't go they will come here! Do you want Renesmee's memory gone? Yours? Esme? Carlisle? Let me go and I can save you guys! LET ME GO EDWARD! I love you… please let me go… _Edward's teeth were grinding together and that brought my shield back around me.

"Little sister you didn't expect it to be that easy did you?" Emmett chuckled.

"I could only try Emmett."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" Edward's broken voice sounded.

"To save you."

"By leaving me?" I could only nod. "That's no savior! Without you there is NO me!" He was so angry I just buried my face in his chest.

"I love you."

His face warmed and after a couple seconds he had calmed down enough to speak. " I love you more."

"Impossible."

I scooped Renesmee up into my arms and looked into Edward's eyes. The words I wanted to say were too hard to say out loud so I thought them to him. _Aro always gets what he wants._

"Not this time."

_He will destroy our family to get me!_

"I won't allow that."

_So you can stop the guard? _

"Probably not but he will **not** separate us."

_But now he has a weapon that could bring even us down. We wouldn't remember each other. I don't see how I wouldn't remember you but this Alessa could make that possible. I want you to always remember me so you cannot meet her Edward. You just can't_.

"I can't… leave you…" He had a broken voice again.

After a few silent moments Carlisle asked, "Son, what have we missed?"

"Bella just mentioned that Aro always gets what he wants and if he wants her he will go through our family to get her. And she doesn't want that happening."

I dropped my gaze so I couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Minutes by minute it grew more silent until Edward hissed. We all looked at him confused. "Alice why don't you explain this one?"

"Umm… okay. I uhh... just saw something and umm… it's not good."

"You saw me with Aro didn't you?" I could barely say the dreaded words.

"No!" Renesmee gasped.

"It's far worse than that. You will live in Volterra and you will think you belong there. And you will become one with Felix because they have told that that's who you were meant for… And we will lose most of our family in the process. I am so sorry Bella."

"NO! This will not happen! I CANNOT LET IT!" I screamed.

"Bella, love, I will love you forever." Edward was falling apart at the seems.

"Who will be lost Alice?" Esme choked out sobs.

"I'd rather not put a time on anyone's deaths, but only 5 will survive… including Bella."

"Jacob, you are in charge of protecting Renesmee okay?" Edward took the words from my mouth.

"Why does this have to happen?" Rose asked bewildered.

"It doesn't." I said.

Rose's eyes widen and she asked, "how can we stop it?" then after a moment of putting it together she was near hysteria. "You can't do that Bella! We would never ask you to do that! You _have_ to stay here!" Emmett enveloped Rosalie in a hug.

"It'll be alright Rose." He soothed her.

"Yes." I agreed. "It'll be alright if _I _leave. There are no choices here."

"Stay Bella, please stay," Edward begged me.

"Mommas leaving?" Renesmee was in shock. "No. Why?" She lifted her hand to my face. I saw a picture of us as a happy family then she showed me them without me. The faces in the picture changed. Each face was torn up. I had to take Nessie's hand off my face when I saw Edwards face in the picture.

"You guys will be better off without me."

Jacob laughed a dry laugh then said, "And how is that better. You. Gone. I think everyone in this room will be torn to pieces, Bella. They need you." He looked around the room then corrected his thought. "We need you." He wasn't using the pack plural but the plural he was using was combining wolves and vampires alike.

"He's right." I could barely hear what Edward said. "But that means you can't leave, Bella please, please stay."

Suddenly Edward hissed. Bewildered I looked up into his eyes. He was glaring at Jasper.

"You know that she's right. We will figure out a way to make her remember… if she forgets."

"No…" He wasn't disagreeing anymore, he was trying to stop me even though he knew I needed to go.

Edward's Point of View

I tried not to go down in the deep pit of despair I felt but it didn't work. Next thing I knew Alice had ideas flowing through her head. When she hit one idea I nodded and grabbed Renesmee as she grabbed Bella. With Renesmee in my arms I followed after Alice to the cottage.

Once we were in the cottage she turned to Renesmee. "Can you go get the pictures you drew?"

She nodded, "of course." _Anything _to_ help mommy. _She jumped down from my arms and danced towards her room. Alice towed Bella into our closet and thought about what to dress her in. _I'll need something with pockets… hmm… Oh! There is a trench coat somewhere in here…Ah here it is. Now that skirt, and shirt will look alright and here are those boots._

She put the ensemble together on Bella and when Renesmee brought the pictures she put one in Bella's right boot and the others in hidden pockets in the trench coat. Next she took Bella's wedding ring off and put it in the pocket.

"You think this will work?" I asked trying to sound hopeful.

"It's possible," Her lips pulled into a hard line. " I need you to write a note."

_Write everything you can think of that will remind her of us._

I grabbed a pen and a pad of paper from the desk and started scribbling down the note.

_What's going on?_ Bella pleaded.

"Alice explain what we are doing please."

"Certainly. We are getting together everything that we think will remind you of this life. There is a chance that when see the pictures and read the note you will remember everything."

"Like jogging my memory?"

"Exactly."

_Why are they doing this to momma?_

"Because Aro wants her. And your mom wants to protect us."

_But that's not fair. She's ours. She is important to us._

"I know."

_What's she saying?_ Both Bella and Alice asked.

"She's just saying how unfair this is."

"Oh" they both said.

We all headed back for farewells knowing that this would be possibly the last time Bella would remember any of her life. Alice was thinking about how much she will miss her newest sister and Renesmee was still thinking about how unfair this all was ad how much she love Bella. And Bella who was showing me her thoughts was thinking about our honeymoon, and her first days being a vampire. All I thought about was how my life was going to change while my other half was gone. As we stepped through the door very, very sad faces greeted us, already morning the loss.

Jaspers Point of View

__As Alice, Edward, Renesmee, and Bella were gone I was judging the moods around me. Poor Esme, she was traumatized. She had already lost a child and almost lost Edward, she didn't need this to happen again.

Carlisle was... for lack of a better word upset. Seeing the look on Esme's face just brought him more down.

Jacob was practically in tears, radiating vengeance. He probably wanted to rip Aro to shreds just like the rest of us.

Rosalie was hysterical. She had just started becoming friends with Bella and now she would lose her.

Emmett was angry. He knew that the Volturi had no right to do this and he wanted a fight.

I used my gift to make them all calm.

"Thank you Jasper." I heard Esme muttered as the sobs quieted.

No more then 10 minutes late the four of them returned. Alice, Renesmee, and Edward were all past traumatized. And Bella I don't know how to describe her mood. She felt almost… reluctant was it? Hmm… that's odd I would imagine fear… not reluctance… maybe she knows something we don't? Edwards low growl cut that thought off before I had given it much thought.

We sat there in silences for two hours before someone got up. But when we all saw Bella get up Emmett and I went to the front door, Edward grabbed her and Rose went to the back door.

"We all agreed I have to leave. I'll be back as soon as I can." Edwards grip on her turned into a hug and then she went to Esme.

"Goodbye Esme, I will always love you." Then she turned to all of us, " I will always love all of you… even when I don't remember I will I promise." She hugged Esme, then Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Jacob, Alice and me. We all exchanged farewells with her knowing this could be our last chance to do so.

"I am so terribly sorry" I said to her as we exchanged farewells.

"Not your fault," She said then almost smiled.

Lastly she embraced her daughter and husband probably thinking of how much she will miss them and love them as I would if I had to say goodbye to Alice. There was silent sobs coming from everyone as Bella reached the door and turned to us. "Goodbye… I love you." Then she flitted to Edward and kissed him with such passion I had to step back. After kissing Renesmee one last time she zoomed out the door and we all knew that we may never see our Bella again.

Bella's Point of View

That was probably the hardest thing I ever had to do. When I walked out of the door I was leaving my other half behind me. I knew I may never see him again but I _had _to protect him. As I got on the plane I sobbed my tearless sob and thought about my husband and the family I had to leave behind.

The plane took off and I knew that my life might never be the same again. And I knew that if this did work and I lost my memory my family would do everything to try to make me remember. I had to count on them for that. Without my family, without my Edward I was nothing.

But even knowing this I knew all would be right again. I wouldn't be held captive for the rest of my existence. Something would jog my memory and I would go running home to the family that truly loved me.

Carlisle's Point of View

Watching Bella walk out that door was a lot harder than I would have imagined, for I saw the part of Edward being taken with her. No one in this house would be alright until she was back. I knew Edward could hear my thought so I added, _you can't run off and kill yourself this time… she'll be waiting for you and you have a daughter you need to take care of._

"I know. But I just wish we could stop Aro."

Everyone was upset not only that they lost Bella but also they lost part of Edward along with her. He won't be happy until he gets her back and we all knew that.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Bella." I wasn't sure if he was talking to all of us or just me.

"I'm sorry daddy." Renesmee said then showed Edward something. "We'll get her back right? I miss her already?"

"Me too, Nessie, me too," he managed to say.

Alice gasped and we all turned towards her.

"It… it's going to… work… She will forget us all… I am so sorry Edward truly."

At that moment Edward crumpled in pain and fell to the ground, my own son, and I couldn't do anything to save him, when we lose Bella we will lose him.

_I vow I will help you get her memory back. I will do anything to help you. Just say the word._

"Thank you… all of you."

I looked into my oldest sons eyes and I knew I needed to put him back together for without Bella I will never have my son back.

A/N Sorry these are pretty short but I know when I read I don't like reading too much or too little I hope it's the right amount for you guys. I would love to see what you guys think of the story so feel free to review!


	3. Everything Left Behind

**The Unraveling of it All  
****Chapter 3: Everything left behind  
****Disclaimer: the twilight series isn't mine  
****A/N I hope you like his chapter… I worked really hard on it. Okay… Enjoy!**

**_Bella's Point of View  
_**When your falling and you don't have anyone to catch you it's even harder walking away from everything safe. But I have to, to protect my family. So when I got off that plane and started walking towards the cab that would bring me to the Volturi, my family was all I could think about.

I imagined what Edward's face would have looked like when I had left but I shied away from this thought when the pain in his eyes mirrored mine. This reminded me of the image Renesmee showed me. Her and Edward, there faces displaying more pain then I could imagine. I wanted more than anything them, for him to _forget _me and be _happy._ I knew this was unlikely, more close to impossible but it was what would be best. And I hoped they could all move on…

I looked up from the cab windows as we entered Volterra. The city was yelling **turn around** but I knew I couldn't.

Lucky for me it was a cloudy day out so I could walk the streets without hiding in the shadows. I slowly sauntered towards my death, er well that's the wrong word but anyway… that's when I saw little Jane walking towards me.

"Hello Jane," I said through gritted teeth.

"Hi Bella, Aro will be so pleased to see you," She flashed a smile that I immediately understood as her trying to bring me to the floor in pain. The anger that filled me was strange because I don't think it was to her as much as it was to what I was about to do.

"You should really give up trying Jane, it won't work," I hissed at her.

"But nonetheless I will continue." Smirk. " Follow me." I heard a low chuckle slip through her lips and I gulped as I followed.

When we got into the… castle I was ready for the worst they could throw at me. Jane brought me to a large chamber with three chairs, and three men in those chairs.

"Why hello Bella!" A too cheerful Aro said. How he could be so cheerful when about to throw someone's life away was impossible for me to see.

"Aro." There was no way the bitterness would escape his notice.

"Oh now Bella don't be rude." He mocked me.

This put me over the edge. Did he want me to thank him? "Well, what would you like me to say to you? I'm _definitely _not going to be cheerful about what you are going to do to me." I had no idea where the wave of confidence came from but it didn't feel like it was going to go away.

"Don't think of it that way Bella, we are simply… testing, you are free to go after that."

My reply was almost a snarl. "Aro you know as well as me that that won't happen. If this Alessa can erase my memory then you will keep me. If not you will most likely find a way to keep me. I'm not an idiot Aro. I had a lot of time to think about this." And I had a family I needed to protect.

"Ahh Bella," he said my name pronouncing each syllable very clearly. " That is not the case. Either way you are free, we are simply seeing if it works." I could imagine Edward's response to this lie and I hissed at Aro just like Edward would have done.

"If you say Aro." I said sarcastically, then I was serious again. I needed to make sure my family was safe. "But I do have one favor to ask." I waited for a reply but all he did was nod. I guess that was all the response I would get. I worked my hardest to make my next sentence a plea. "Please, _please,_ leave the rest of my family alone after you have me. They don't need anymore pain because of me." Why did I always have to be the reason for their pain? It was going to stop.

"This sounds reasonable. And we will see it through." He didn't even try to hide his real plan this time. This evil man, vampire, would pay for it some day. He waited a while, waiting for my thanks that he wasn't going to get, before becoming impatient. "Are you ready my dear friend?"

"You are no friend of mine Aro." Suddenly sadness overwhelmed me and I could not look at him any longer so I looked to the ground.

Minutes passed so he decided it was time. "I will take that as a yes. Demetri go get Alessa." I didn't have to turn my eyes to him to know he was smiling. I watched Demetri stride out of the room and within minutes come back with a beautiful brown haired girl who looked no younger than 14 but no older than 18.

Her hair rolled down the length of her back and was wavy with a hint of blonde. She had perfect full lips and piercing red eyes. It was her eyes that made me turn away. Aside from the eyes she reminded me of Rosalie with her perfect beauty. This brought back the memory of all my family in the living room planning how to save me. I heard the silent sobs before I realized I was the one who was crying. I saw movement from the corner of my eye and realized she was lifting her hand as if she wanted to help me. Figuring that this was a bad idea she dropped her hand and looked to the ground like I was doing.

Aro decided it was time to introduce us. " Bella, Alessa. Alessa, Bella" He walked over to Alessa and started talking. " Bella wants you to use your gift on her." I could hear the smile thick in his voice. How could anyone believe what he said?

She summarized my mood pretty well and I guessed that she tried to make her statement polite to this terrible man who was going to destroy my existence. "I am not trying to be rude, sir, but I don't think she wants me to. She looks terrified."

"Will you not do it then?" I could hear the irritation in his voice.

"I will of course… but I do not think this is the right thing to do. She seems harmless. I thought you said you would use it only on the guilty?" Her last sentence got turned into a question.

"This is the right thing to do, dear Alessa. Trust me." I brought my gaze up to her eyes and she saw the distress in mine.

"Alright master… If you say so…" Did anyone else notice how her voice cracked? She walked up to me and whispered a single sentence I was sure every other vampire in the room could hear. " I'm so sorry Bella." And with that she waved her hand in front of my face. That was the last thing I saw and the last thing I would remember before I started falling to the ground, forgetting everything.

**_Alice's Point of View_**  
I knew I had to keep an eye on Bella and that's what I did. I watched her get off the plane and go to the cab. I watched her walk into Volterra with Jane, I watched Aro and Bella chat, and I watched Bella fall to the ground and become a new Bella. And because I had seen all this Edward had too, reading my thoughts, part of him dying then. What we feared _might_ happen did. Bella was gone, or at least the Bella we knew was.

"NO!!!" Edward screamed as he launched himself through the back doors and into the woods, headed for his cottage, with Renesmee on his heels.

"Will he come back?" Esme choked out in a soft voice.

I closed my eyes and watched the future, "yes… but he won't be happy."

"It worked didn't it?" she asked.

"Yes. And now she's being fed their lies." Poor Bella, nothing would be the same now.

I thought about the last of my vision:

'_I'm so sorry Bella,' Alessa whispered to Bella. Seconds later Bella was on the floor, Aro was at her side immediately._

'_Oh Bella are you alright?'_

'_Who is Bella?' Bella looked up into his eyes._

'_You are,' Aro smirked._

'_Who are you? What else don't I know?'_

'_Let me fill you in.' and they walked over to his throne where they would give her the nasty lies…_

"Bella now thinks that Felix is her mate… She thinks that she has lived with them for many years and have helped them…" I let out a small chuckle and I saw everyone's eyes glaring at me. "She still won't drink human blood, she sees their faces, or she will see I should say and she can't. Aro doesn't like this though. Whenever Bella sees a mirror she sees her golden eyes and she knows she's different but she doesn't understand how. There is still hope for her."

Everyone's faces relaxed a bit but not much, everyone's except for one. I heard muffled sobs from Esme and I knew she wouldn't relax until everyone member of her family were safe and happy, I felt the same.

"She's really gone isn't she?" Emmett asked in a weak voice.

"Yes." I didn't mean to sound so acidic so I adjusted my voice and added something more. "For now."

_**Edward's Point of View  
**_"NO!!!" I couldn't believe what I had just seen whether or not it was true which I knew it was. I ran from the room headed towards my… our cottage. Before I left I heard the pleas and worried thoughts of my family, which made me in all the more hurry to leave. Before I was out of earshot I heard Alice's thoughts about her vision.

These pictures filled my head as I bursted through the doors of our home, Bella and I. It was here that I crumpled under the pain of everything that had happened. My Bella _gone_. She was my life and I quickly realized that my life was over now. I never thought anything could hurt this much but I was very wrong.

It had taken me till now to realize that someone was in the room with me.

"Renesmee."

"Yes?" Her thoughts were thick with worry, _are you alright?_

I ignored her question and continued with what I was saying. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help your mother."

She was too upset to talk so she didn't.

_Daddy it's not your fault she's gone! She will come back… she loves us._

"I know hunny… but she may not come back."

_Why not?!?!_

"Because she doesn't know who she is anymore. She might never know again."

_It will be all right. I _know_ it will. Trust me. She will come back and fix our family again. _She then pictured our family everyone together.

"I hope your right."

_I am._ She held her little hand up to me and showed me our happy family. _It will be good again._ And after that she headed back towards the house all the while thinking of our family, reunited once again. Once she was out of sight I crumpled to the ground in pain, a worse pain then when Jane had me in her grip. "Bella." I choked out. "Come home."

_**Alessa's Point of View  
**_I knew as soon as I walked into the room and saw the look on that poor girls face that this was wrong, very wrong.

This girl had flowing brown hair and a beautiful face. Her golden eyes locked on me and I saw something in her eyes that told me just how badly she didn't want to be here, how badly she wanted to run away.

After a moment of watching me she turned away from me sobbing the way vampires do, without tears. I reached my hand out wanting to help her but I didn't know how and I did not want to frighten her so I lowered my hand.

The introductions were short. " Bella, Alessa. Alessa, Bella" He looked back and forth between us as he said our names. After that he walked my direction and spoke to me. " Bella wants you to use your gift on her." He smiled which confused me further.

I thought for a few seconds wording what to say in my head before I spoke, then I spoke as politely as possible. "I am not trying to be rude, sir, but I don't think she wants me to. She looks terrified." I knew terrified was the wrong word but what other description was there?

"Will you not do it then?" He was growing angry and that was something I could not afford.

As hard as it was I went against my will and answered as close to the answer he wanted as I could. "I will of course… but I do not think this is the right thing to do. She seems harmless." I paused and thought about an earlier conversation. "I thought you said you would use it only on the guilty?" The statement ended up sounding like a question and I hoped he wasn't offended.

He smiled to me then said, "this is the right thing to do, dear Alessa. Trust me."

At that moment Bella stopped staring at the floor and looked at me. I saw the emotions thick in her eyes. Fear. Desperation. Agony. Anger. And mostly a sort of tortured expression. "Alright master…" I was embarrassed when my voice cracked. Oh how badly I didn't want to do this to this poor girl! "If you say so…" I walked over to Bella who was a frozen statue in front of me and I whispered, which did no good seeing as everyone in this room had super hearing. "I'm so sorry Bella." And then I did the only thing that was expected of me, I wisped my hand in front of her face and watched her fall to the ground. Poor, poor girl. What was Aro going to do to her? I didn't have long to wait until I found out.

Aro was almost instantaneously by her side and spoke to her like they were old friends. "Oh Bella are you alright?"

"Who is Bella?" This girl who most likely had a brilliant life now lay on the floor confused looking up at her tormentors eyes… because of me. I had now ruined her life.

Aro seemed very proud of himself as he answered, "you are."

"Who are you?" Bella seemed to catch on pretty quickly. She looked around the room then said, "What else don't I know?"

"Let me fill you in." Aro answered as he walked to his throne and quickly took his seat. "Where shall we begin?"

"The beginning would be nice." Oh how I wish I didn't have this dreaded gift!

He started explaining his history the way he had explained it to me, so I didn't pay too much attention but once he mention Felix, the creepy guard that was always with Aro I looked up and started listening. "Felix here, is your mate. You love him greatly. He created you when he found you dying. And Alessa is your best friend." I was shocked he mentioned not someone like Jane but me. I cringed at the name. I had seen what she could do.

"How was I dying?" she seemed pretty scared.

"A robbery at the store your family owned, the man shot you and Felix found you and there was no way you were going to survive so he changed you." This was how I ended up a vampire not her. How peculiar.

"Oh. Thank you Felix." She said this with such admiration in her voice that I was shocked she believed such lies!

Felix nodded and Aro continued. "You will be rooming with Alessa seeing as she is also new here, you two can both teach each other." He gestured towards Felix and said "Felix will you please show Bella her room? I would like to speak with Alessa." The entire room cleared quickly and only him and I were left.

"Yes Aro?"

"You mustn't tell her anything. You will speak lies if need be and she will not find anything out. Is that clear sweetheart?"

My eyes widened. "Of course master."

"Good, good."

"Sir? I have one question I would like to ask."

"What is it?" his voice was almost menacing.

"Why did you tell her my story? It makes no sense. What if she asks how I became one?"

"You will simply say you are her sister and you were in the store with her and was also shot. Very simply. Now run along and introduce yourself to Bella."

And with that note I flashed off towards my room now occupied by my new roommate. I would obviously obey the foolish commands Aro gave me for fear that I would be hurt if I did not. I really wished I could help this girl, but I cannot, stupid pathetic me.

_**Esme's Point of View  
**_We all waited in silence as the hours ticked by. Waiting for one of Alice's visions to bring us joy… or to bring us the truth. The silence was almost nauseating for all we had to do was think, and Edward had to hear everyone's doubt. My poor son… he was so happy after being alone all that time. He had finally found his equal to what Carlisle was to me. Alice filled us in when Bella had gotten to the city and we waited for what we all knew was coming. It wasn't until we all saw Edward stand up that we knew it was happening.

"NO!!!" With that confirmation coming from Edward we all stiffened while he flew out of the door. I suddenly felt helpless.

The panic rose in my throat. I would not loose two children this quickly, whether Bella was truly lost or not. "Will he come back?" I managed to say.

Alice was suddenly absorbed in a vision. "Yes… but he won't be happy."

"It worked didn't it?" I asked the question but it was pointless seeing as I already knew the answer.

"Yes. And now she's being fed their lies." What lies would they give her? What could she possibly believe? As if answering my questions she continued. "Bella now thinks that Felix is her mate… She thinks that she has lived with them for many years and have helped them…" That could not be possible! Alice chuckled and I glared at her. She added on to clear up the confusion. "She still won't drink human blood, she sees their faces, or she will see I should say and she can't. Aro doesn't like this though." Of course he doesn't. "Whenever Bella sees a mirror she sees her golden eyes and she knows she's different but she doesn't understand how. There is still hope for her."

I couldn't hold back the sobs that erupted so I turned into Carlisle's shoulder and didn't hold them back. There may be hope, but Bella is still not home. Nothing would change until then.

Emmett seemed to just catch on. "She's really gone isn't she?"

"Yes." Alice did not have to say that so sharply and I would have had her apologize if she hadn't added on softly before I scolded her, "for now."

The silence returned and we all freely thought without Edward being there hearing our thoughts. The back door opened and I jumped up and turned around to see Nessie standing there tears running down her cheeks. I went to her and swooped her up.

"It'll be alright." I whispered in her ear.

"I know." After seeing the look of confusion on my face she showed me what she meant. I crumpled to the ground in agony for the picture she showed me was of Edward on the ground in more pain then any one of us could have known. The new on slot of tears from Nessie and sobs from me worried Carlisle and he ran to our sides.

"Renesmee show me what you showed Esme." Renesmee did this and Carlisle reacted similarly to me, dropping to his knees in pain for our son. While this exchange took place I saw Alice and Jasper walking out the front door, probably so Alice could concentrate but I didn't know I was too concerned for my son, who had just lost his Bella.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Why couldn't I take some of the pain away from him? He was just becoming truly happy and Aro had to ruin that. That was one thing Aro continually surprised me at doing. He was the destroyer of happiness. And right now he was aiming at my family, and wouldn't stop until he ruined us all.

_**Alice's Point of View  
**_I needed to get away from all the sadness, I needed to be with Jasper alone. But most of all I needed to explain to him what was happening. He felt my anxiety and hope so he brought me outside far enough away from our family's sensitive ears.

"What's the matter?" he was very concerned.

"Alessa. She is better than any of us have been giving her credit for. I don't want to give everyone false hope but I have a feeling that she will help Bella in the future. She doesn't like the Volturi's way of life."

Jasper almost smiled, "that is a very good thing. This could help, a lot. But are you sure it's not worth it to tell the family? To tell Edward?"

"We cannot tell them, especially Edward!" my voice was near hysterics.

The moment dragged on. I looked up and met his eyes. They were full of confusion from the tone of my voice. "Why not?"

"Just think. What if I'm wrong? What if she doesn't help? If there is any hope that is guaranteed we can tell them but we cannot give them more reason to plummet deeper into this terrible despair."

Our eyes locked and I knew he understood. So suddenly I didn't even realize I had moved I had my arms around his neck hugging him so fiercely any human would have broken apart. I pressed my lips to his then I let him go.

He understood what I was saying. "I love you, too, Alice, and I will do what ever I can to help you. It's you and me. Forever." I felt his promise vibrate through my bones as I grabbed his hand and we walked slowly towards our house, towards our family that needed us.

**A/N feel free to review. I would love to hear what anyone who reads this thinks! How are you guys liking the story? Is it any good? This chapter is a very important chapter so I hope I got it right…**


	4. New Beginnings, Harsh Endings

**The Unraveling of it All  
****Chapter 4: New Beginnings, Harsh Endings  
****Disclaimer: once again the twilight series is not mine  
****A/N Thank you so much to my 2 reviewers! … ****madz, and** **3 Jen 3 … it means a lot that you 2 like my story! I hope you like this chapter…**

**_Alessa's Point of View_**

I walked into my room and saw the girl, Bella, sitting on the couch. Aro had told her she was my sister. We didn't even look alike, this girl was far too beautiful to even be the slightest bit related to me. She saw me staring at her and immediately felt self-conscious.

"What?" She asked warily.

"Oh nothing…" I tried to smile, but I wondered if she could see through it.

"Are you sure? You seem a bit… nervous." She held back a giggle. "I won't bite." That little joke made me crack a smile. "Can I ask you something?"

I gulped. What could she want to know? Only one way to find out… "of course."

"What were they like?"

"Who?" I was absolutely confused. Did she mean the Volturi?

"Our parents silly."

"Oh." Crap. What should I tell her? Should I tell her lies like Aro told me to? Or should I tell her about _my_ parents. I decided I didn't want to lie to her so I told her about my parents. " Well, dad was a big burly blonde." I chuckled a little, " he had sky blue eyes, and he was a very happy man. He had started a General store and named it after mom, Julie's Finest. He sold everything there! Sometimes I… we… would go in there and find everything from milk to hiking boots, fans to dresses. I have no idea where he found some of this but he made a lot of it. He was a very handy man. Oh his name was Tony. He carved fan blades, he milked our cow Bessie, well sometimes I was in charge of that, and mom helped him make dresses. He was an amazing man.

"Mom, oh mom was so generous! She helped the homeless and we usually had a few in our barn! Actually her and dad ended up building a little house for homeless to stay in a mile away from our house so we could still help them! She made our clothes and they were always wonderful, she knew us well. She was a petite woman. Her brown hair flowed down to the bottom of her back and was very straight. Her eyes were hazel, and so perfect… Do you want to know how dad proposed?"

"Oh yes! That would be wonderful!"

I laughed a small laugh. " He took her to their favorite place, a place just 10 miles from where our house was. It was a waterfall with a brilliant lake underneath. You could jump off the top, but they didn't that day. Instead he brought her to the top and knelt down on one knee. He said 'I always wondered why your eyes, so imperfect as they are hold my attention so fully that I get lost in them for what seems like days. They look so watery you would expect them to spill over. They are the perfect hazel though, so when I do look away I still see them for moments after. This isn't even one hundredth of the way I feel about you. You are my sunshine and I need you. No one is perfect but moments like these make me think that the more imperfect you are the more perfect you become. I never intended on being one of those men who cherish something so much but all that vanished the day I met you. Will you marry me Julie?'"

"That's so adorable! I want my husband to propose like that!" When she said this it made me think about _her _past which I new nothing about. Did she have a husband already? Did I take that away from her? What about her family? Ugh. I am such a terrible person. "Tell me more about where we lived!"

"We lived on a farm just outside of town. There were pigs, goats, and cows! Dad had just bought me a horse named Snow for my birthday. Our parents were very popular in town. Everyone loved them. They were probably the nicest too. Both of them were looked up to by children," I thought about that for a second then added, "most of the adults admired them, too…" Talking about all this was very upsetting but I also felt like it was therapy.

"They sound perfect! Oh how I wished I remembered them!"

"Me too Bella, me too." She seemed confused by my reaction but decided it was best not to ask. If she could remember her family I would try the best I could to help her get home. But I couldn't now and had no idea in how to do so.

She got up suddenly and went to her dresser she opened the drawer and saw long flowing grey capes. "Do we have to wear these?" I walked over to mine and saw the same thing. Hmm… maybe I should've checked that before.

"I guess so…"

She took off her little trench coat and went to the closet to put it on a hanger. When she moved it I heard something crumple within the pockets. I would have to investigate that later…

We talked all night, her throwing questions at me that didn't even matter like what my favorite color was. To that question I had to think about that. It was red. But now that I saw the scary eyes of the rest of the Volturi I knew it had changed. It wasn't until I met Bella that I knew it was gold. I wanted to be like her. The life I had taken away from her I wanted to give back. I wanted her to be truly happy with her family. Mostly though… I wanted to have not seen the agony in her eyes when I had met her. Why was it me who had to take that away from the girl? I had to find a way to help her!

When the morning came, Felix knocked on my door telling me Aro needed to see me and he took Bella off. To where? I didn't know but I let her go with him anyway because I would not disobey Aro.

I walked into the same chamber as yesterday and saw Aro and his brothers in their thrones.

"You wanted to see me Aro?"

"Yes dear Alessa." He paused a moment then asked, "how is it going with Bella?"

"Very well thank you. She now think she knows about 'our' parents." I wondered if he heard the underlying tone in my voice. Oh well.

"And she believing it?"

"Yes." I wish she wasn't though.

"And she is getting along well with you?"

"Yes?"

"Hmm…"

"What sir?"

"Oh nothing…" I knew he was hiding something from me. I looked him in the eyes and he merely looked away. "I just thought it wouldn't be this easy." Was that disappointment in his voice?

"You want it to be harder?" I asked incredulously.

"No no! But I did expect a fight. How strange. I thought for sure Edward would come and fight for her…" I cut him off then.

"Edward?"

He smirked. "Her very talented husband."

Oh. I knew I had taken something away from her! A husband! He probably missed her so badly! Then something he said sunk in. Gifted… did Aro want Edward like he had wanted me? I held back a shiver of fear for Bella's husband Edward.

"Oh okay… is that all?" I looked down at both of my hands crossed in front of my long grey robe.

"No."

I looked up at him.

"Are _you _adjusting well to this new life?"

Crap. Should I lie? I knew he could read every single one of my thoughts and I hoped he wouldn't check anytime soon… "More or less."

"Oh?"

"It just isn't me. No offense sir." I tacked on the end when I saw his eyes glaring down at me.

"It's alright. Oh and tell Bella we will be enjoying our meal together tomorrow night. You may leave now." And I knew by that he meant leave _now_.

I all but ran out the door and bumped into the little vampire. Alec was it?

"Oops, sorry!" I whispered as I ran around the next corner nearly hitting someone else.

I didn't want to go back to our room but I felt I had little choice. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't go sneaking around this place because I **would** get caught. So as I walked into the room I looked around. Then I remembered something. The crinkling in her jacket.

I ran over to the closet and whipped out Bella's trench coat. I shoved my hands into the pocket and felt several different pieces of paper, and what was that? A ring? Hmm… I was about to grab it and take a look when I heard Bella's footsteps in the hall. I put everything back in place and hopped onto the couch just in time to look normal for Bella to walk in.

**_Carlisle's Point of View_**

It had only been a day or two since Bella had gotten her memory erased so we weren't expecting anything so soon. We all sat in the living room just sitting, not knowing what else to do. Well, everyone except Edward who was down at the cottage moping but who could blame him, Jacob was even there, with Renesmee. Comforting her no doubt. Everyone was staring off in different directions zoning in to their own thoughts, which is why we were all immediately staring at Alice when she suddenly gripped Jasper's leg and shot up.

She smiled then her brows pulled together. "Jasper I need to talk to you!" she said grabbing his hand and flitting out the door. He turned apologetically towards me and mumbled, be right back.

I'm sure someone would have followed after them on any other day but none of us had enough strength to move. The only movement was the breathing of Renesmee and Jacob, sound asleep on the couch, and Jacob's loud snoring.

I turned to Esme at the same time she turned to me. I saw the awful pain in her eyes and I saw how she couldn't take any more pain. I felt the same way. But what were we supposed to do? How do we stop this pain?

We continued looking into each other's eyes for a long while. The only thing that pulled us away was the two feet on the porch. All eyes flew to the door in time to see Alice and Jasper pop in.

"Hello." Jasper said and I suddenly felt a wave of security wash over me.

I heard her soft voice and that was the only reason I knew she was speaking. "Alice. What did you see?" I was pretty sure that that was the question going through everyone's mind.

Alice's answer seemed almost rehearsed. "Charlie will come soon. Bella and Renesmee haven't gone to see him in a while. He's nervous something might have happened." She paused for a moment letting that soak in. It had been dour days since any of us had seen Bella and she usually went over there every other day. "What will we tell him?"

"We could tell him that she had to go away on business and she didn't know when she would come back?" Rosalie suggested. I had to admit that was a pretty good idea. But there was one flaw.

"She doesn't work anywhere though." Esme and I said at the same time.

Next was Emmett's turn. "She went missing?"

"I thought of that one but Charlie would call the FBI and get a real big mess started."

"We could say that she got a very contagious disease, and she had to be locked away." His voice cut through the air. "And that she cannot see nor talk to anyone for a while… until she's stable." Was I the only one shocked by his entrance? "I'm sorry I haven't been… behaving well over the last couple days."

"You have every right to be upset Edward. You don't have to put on a strong face for us. We are your family." Alice chirped from the corner.

"Maybe I do." He waited a second then said, "It's not your fault." I wondered who this comment was pointed at but I didn't have a clue. _Will you be here when Charlie comes?_ "Of course Carlisle." I felt eyes on me so I nodded and looked away.

Was Edward blaming this on himself? It was not his fault Aro wanted Bella. I saw Edward cringe and I knew he was reading my thoughts. _It isn't you fault you know. No one could have stopped it. No one. But we will get her back. I just don't know how yet, but we will. You know that right?_ I looked up into his eyes and he nodded. "Good."

I felt confused eyes on me but I ignored them and continued staring at Edward.

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you do know you've used the sick card already? He probably won't except that as the truth and he will know he's being lied to." I wondered if I was the only one startled by Jacob speaking.

"What do you propose we do?" Alice's voice was like razors.

"Alice, be polite." If I had been a human I wouldn't have heard Esme's soft voice and I was sitting right next to her.

"No, no it's alright Esme." Jacob informed her, and then turned to the rest of us. "Tell Charlie it's need to know."

"'Cause we haven't used that one?" At least Alice made her voice a little gentler.

"Well, there is one more idea I was thinking of…"

Before Jacob had the chance to speak again Edward nodded and said, "That is a very good idea Jacob."

**_Bella's Point of View_**

After spending all night with my sister, Alessa, I had learned quite a bit of stuff about my history. I was shocked I couldn't remember my own sister, let alone my mother and father! Alessa was so beautiful too! She had long brown hair going down her back and was that blonde I saw? Hmm… maybee. Her face was perfectly symmetrical and very pretty. One thing that did creep me out about her was her red eyes… which brought on another question as to why mine weren't red?

I did find it very odd how she seemed like she had a hard time saying 'we' as in her and I. It was almost like she was trying to convey something else to me without knowing she was trying…

I felt like I was being kept in the dark but I didn't know why, or even how. It was morning when Felix knocked on the door. "Hello Bella. Alessa, Aro would like to see you now."

"Oh. Okay…" She seemed hesitant as she started walking away then called back, "see you later Bella."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

He smiled, "Would you like to hang out with me this morning?"

Uh… "Sure." I smiled back.

We walked down the halls of the castle and we must have looked very uncomfortable together because we earned a few snickers. It was a while before either of us spoke.

"So..." I tried to start a conversation.

"So indeed." What did he mean by that?

"You saved me?"

"Oh... uh… yeah I guess I did?" Did he mean to ask this to me? This confirmed my fears, they were hiding something. Now I just needed to figure out what. We walked around in more silence until he decided it was time to bring me back. When we were finally nearing my room he turned to me and said, "Goodbye, see you soon."

"Yeah bye…" I then opened my door and walked in. Alessa was awkwardly sitting on the couch. How strange. "Hey sis." It looked like she held back a cringe. I tried to ignore that and I continued with what I was saying. "If Felix saved both of us then why do I have to hang out with him? It was so awkward! You should've been there!" I paused looking at her for a second. "Do you need to tell me something?"

"Well, yeah kind of. Aro wanted to tell me that your first meal with us will be tomorrow evening."

"Oh. That's all?" She didn't answer but she nodded. " What are we having?"

"Umm… you do know what you are right?" She seemed confused.

"Yeah I'm a human. Duh. So are you."

"Oh... you don't know…" She must've seen the confused look on my face so she continued. "You're a," gulp, "vampire. That's how, er, Felix saved us."

I felt the horror come across my face, "you're serious aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. And that meal is gunna be… humans. Well their blood at least."

"I WILL NEVER HARM A HUMAN!" I felt bad for yelling at her but she was actually considering drinking a human's blood. That is just wrong!

"The thirst will over power you Bella, you won't be able to resist it. Trust me, I've tried." She was on the verge of tears… if that's even possible for vampires.

"I will NOT be overpowered by thirst."

I ran to the other side of the room and sat down, determined on ignoring her the rest of the night.

**_Alice's Point of View_**

Every second my eyes looked to different people; Jacob and Renesmee were sleeping, Esme and Carlisle were staring towards the river looking for Edward no doubt, Rosalie had her head in her hands and Emmett had his arms around her, Jasper was just staring at the wall. While I was watching over my family here I was also looking for Bella's future.

Suddenly I saw one of my spectacular visions.

_Alessa walked into the room, then sudden realization crossed her face. She ran to the closet and whipped out a long trench coat, the one I gave Bella. She was about to take things out of the pocket when her eyes shot up and she put the coat back and ran to the couch just in time for Bella to come in._

I realized that I had grabbed Jaspers thigh and I stood up smiling. That smile changed into an almost grimace as I realized Bella was that close to being saved.

"Jasper I need to talk to you!" I grabbed his hand and ran off into the woods. He turned and looked to the family but I didn't know why.

When we were well out of reach from the sensitive hearing of our family I started right away.

"Alessa knows about the pictures and letter and… and… and she didn't have a chance to look at it but she knows where it is and plans on looking at it soon!"

"That's fantastic! When will she find it?"

That troubled me. "I don't know."

"Will we tell the family?"

"Not yet."

"What about Edward?"

"Umm… I don't think we should yet…"

"Why?"

"Because they will want to know details!!!"

"Oh." He seemed to get it now. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Yes. It does. And we have to be sure before we tell anyone."

"Well what are we going to tell the family?"

"Umm…" I thought for a few minutes, then said, " I did see that Charlie was going to be coming over soon looking for Bella." Then I thought about what exactly I would say.

"Alright sounds good." I turned around and started walking towards the house when he turned around and hugged me.

"What was that for?"

"I love you." Now it was my turn to hug him.

"I love you too."

After that exchange we went off towards the house. When we opened the door everyone turned and looked at us.

Jasper decided it was time to speak. "Hello."

Esme's eyes never left mine, "Alice. What did you see?"

I answered my line flawlessly. "Charlie will come soon. Bella and Renesmee haven't gone to see him in a while. He's nervous something might have happened." I waited for a second to make sure I had everybody's attention. "What will we tell him?"

Just as I wanted that launched a conversation, and I piped in at different times but it wasn't until Edward started to come that I started controlling my thoughts.

**_Jacob's Point of View_**

I heard muffled voices filled with worry. At first I thought I was still in the dream. And then with sudden shock I recalled that it wasn't a dream and I was living this nightmare. Bella. My best friend. Renesmee's mother. And Edward's wife. Gone.

I zoned into the conversation right when Emmett was saying, "She went missing?" Before I could panic I caught the sound of his voice. He was suggesting that not asking. Hmm. What would they do about Charlie in that case? I know Charlie wouldn't just sit around waiting for her to show up. He would be out there looking.

"I thought of that one but Charlie would call the FBI and get a real big mess started." At least someone was on my side.

"We could say that she got a very contagious disease, and she had to be locked away." Wait Edward is back? I turned my head towards the back door and saw him standing there. "And that she cannot see nor talk to anyone for a while… until she's stable. I'm sorry I haven't been… behaving well over the last couple days." I had to hold back a laugh. He had the right to fall to pieces.

"You have every right to be upset Edward. You don't have to put on a strong face for us. We are your family." Again Alice was on the same page as me.

"Maybe I do." I thought now would be a good time to add my apologies about everything. _I am so sorry man… _"It's not your fault." He paused listening to someone else's thoughts. "Of course Carlisle." I turned to Carlisle and wondered about what he was talking about.

I was really curious about what their conversation was when Edward suddenly cringed then nodded, followed by Carlisle's response of, "Good."

This time I turned to Carlisle to see if either of them would explain. They didn't. Carlisle's eyes were trained on Edward and Edward was staring out the window towards the river.

I thought now would be as good a time as any to guess at the out loud conversation from before and point something out to them. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you do know you've used the sick card already? He probably won't except that as the truth and he will know he's being lied to." Would they understand what I meant?

"What do you propose we do?" Back to normal. Her and me were not thinking alike any more.

"Alice, be polite."

Esme was so sweet to try to stick up for me but I decided not to get Alice into to much trouble. "No, no it's alright Esme." And then I thought I'd mention one of my ideas. "Tell Charlie it's need to know."

"'Cause we haven't used that one?" Ha ha. Alice's voice was almost just as sharp but with an edge of politeness.

Hmm… what if… OH! That's a great idea! We tell Charlie that Bella is sick and when he says he doesn't want to be lied to we simply tell him that he needs to know the public story more than anything else, like we had told him before. He might just take the bait. And if he doesn't I can always just phase and tell him it's need to know. Perfect plan. Ha. "Well, there is one more idea I was thinking of…" I trailed off when I saw Edward nod.

"That is a very good idea Jacob."

"Can one of you please fill us in?" Jasper's voice came to us before I even saw him standing near Edward anticipating that he would. I heard a hint of anguish in his voice and wondered why it was there.

"Jacob's Plan. Listen to him." Not what I was expecting but okay…

"Jacob?" Carlisle asked this time.

"Sure, sure." I thought about where to start. "We tell Charlie that Bella is sick and all the other stuff Edward had said, and when… if… he doesn't believe it we tell him he needs to know the public story. If he still doesn't want to accept that I can phase." I couldn't help the smirk that escaped my lips. " And tell him that it's need to know."

I saw Emmett flash a grin at me. "Very good indeed."

"Sounds like a plan." Carlisle was the one who said this. "Alice, When is Charlie coming?"

"We should probably call him and tell him to come over. I'm not sure the time or anything so we might as well make the time."

"We will call him tomorrow then."

I was almost looking forward to this, to see if my plan would work. It should but you never know what could happen…

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I'd love for you to review so I know what you guys think. Thanks!**


	5. Realizing the truth, or Uncovering lies?

**The Unraveling of it All  
****Chapter 5: Realizing the truth, or Uncovering lies?  
****Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight  
****A/N: I would really like some reviews… What do you guys think? And I'm sorry for what I'm about to say but if I don't get at least 3 reviews I wont update again for a while.**

_**Charlie's Point of View  
**_It was strange that Bella hadn't even called to tell me she wasn't coming over at in the last 4 days. I decided I would have to go over to the Cullen's place tomorrow to find her. She would've at least called, right?

I looked at the clock and realized there was a game on soon so I headed into the living room. As soon as I sat down the phone rang. Just my luck. I got up and headed for the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

It surprised me to hear this voice on the other end of the phone. "Hi Charlie, it's Carlisle."

"Oh. Hey I was planning on coming over tomorrow to talk to you guys."

"Really, because we were going to invite you over. There's something we need to tell you." I gulped.

"It's about Bella." I didn't guess it because I knew that's why he was the one calling me.

"Yes."

"I'll be there bright and early."

"Sounds good." I sat there listening to the silence on the other end of the phone and decided it was time to say goodbye.

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah see you tomorrow Charlie."

He was the first one to hang up, but I quickly followed. No need to listen to a buzz telling you no one's gonna talk back. I headed back towards the front room and tried to concentrate on the game but when I realized it was a lost cause I decided to just head to bed. Tomorrow was a big day and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I drifted to sleep around midnight to thoughts about my daughter when she was younger, safe. I thought about the day she was born and it was about then my eyes shut for the night.

When I got up in the morning I quickly ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, then headed for the cruiser. It wasn't till I got in that I realized I was wearing my pajamas still. How embarrassing. I ran back in changed and came back out. It took a while for me to find the right turn off but when I did I was cruising down their driveway faster than I normally would. I tripped up the Cullen's porch steps and nearly fell down. When I finally made it to the door I knocked 3 loud knocks. They better be awake.

I was about to knock again when the door swung open.

"Hello Charlie." It was Edward.

"Where is she? If you hurt her I swear I'll rip you limb from-"

Before I could finish my threat Carlisle was there soothing me. "Trust me Charlie, it's not like that. Edward would never do anything to harm her."

My eyes darted around the room. Everyone was there even Jacob, but NO Bella. "Where is she then?"

"She umm… well she's…" it was odd how Carlisle was stuttering.

"What's wrong?"

Edward was the one who spoke, "Bella is very sick."

I'd heard that one before. "Don't you dare lie to me." I was getting angry and I'm pretty sure everyone could tell. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacob get up. He started walking towards me then stopped 3 feet away.

Right before my eyes Jacob, once again, changed into a big, no HUGE, wolf. I let out a gasp, and I would've fallen over if it weren't for Edward holding me up. Jacob went back to being human and walked closer to me. "Need to know Charlie, and I know you want to know but for your safety you _need_ to know the public story. We can tell you that when Bella comes back we will send her over to tell you."

I guessed that's all I was going to get out of then so I sighed a sigh of defeat. "Edward you can let go of me now. I'm not gonna faint." I paused and looked at his face. Something was wrong, very wrong. "What's the matter? Is she alright?" I could feel my voice getting smaller.

"Maybe." My eyes grew wide and he continued. "We don't know." It was at about that point that I did faint, and I knew that's everything was not alright. At all.

_**Alessa's Point of View**_

She was going to be punished, that much I was sure of. I walked into the room anyway because I knew I couldn't fight this terrible thirst. When I walked through the large door I saw Aro turn and stare at me confused. He waved his hand beckoning me to come forward.

"Yes sir?"

"Where is Bella?"

"She isn't joining us for our meal."

"Why not?" He was getting angry. Crap.

I gulped then said, "She said she refuses to harm a single person."

"Felix go get her."

"Can't you just let her stay in our room?"

It was Caius who responded. "Get over here. Now." I did as I was told and walked over to him.

"Yes?"

"You do not talk back to us do you hear?"

"Yes sir, but I think you should just let her stay there, what harm will that do?" I heard the slap before I realized it was me who was hit. The power behind it through me across the room and I hit the opposite wall. I guess I shouldn't mess with him. "I'm sorry." He was at my side in an instant and probably would've hit me again if Marcus didn't speak up.

"Caius that is enough. Leave her alone." His voice rung with authority. Caius did as his brother said and went to sit at his throne. It was at this time that Felix walked in with Bella.

"You wanted to see me?" I could hear the terror in her voice though she disguised it well.

"You will not eat with us?"

"I'd prefer not to eat at all."

"Why not?"

"Because harming people is bad, very bad. And I refuse to do it." Caius got up and started walking towards her but Aro held up his hand to stop him.

"Will you stay with us since you are already here?"

"Can I go?"

Aro listened for a moment then we could all hear the footsteps and chatter of the people coming. "Sorry it's too late our meal has just arrived. Why don't you stay?"

She pursed her lips together. "Fine."

A huge stream of people walked in, and I too would have been in awe like Bella if I hadn't already seen this once before. Bella went to the outskirts of the room and stood there, even after blood had been spilled she stood there stopping her thirst. I was copying her and doing pretty well until a terrified young boy maybe 19 walked, no ran, by and I saw the blood pulsing in his veins. "I'm so sorry." I choked out before I lunged for his throat and ate my meal.

When the last human was dead, lying on the floor Bell spoke. "May I leave now?"

Aro was stunned. "Yes of course. Alessa go with her." I nodded and followed her out the door.

When we were almost to our room I spoke out. "How did you do that?"

"I held my breath." She sounded like she was taking to an imbecile.

"Oh." I should've known.

We sat on the couch together and I just stared at her. It was official. She was my hero, and I would learn to live like her.

After a month her eyes grew to be as black as coal and she still refused to drink human blood. She locked herself in our room and I was the only one who entered. It was a rare occasion I would hear her mutter something like, "What am I missing" or "What are they hiding?" It was times like these I felt I had to tell her something, but I didn't know exactly what we were hiding, so I shut my mouth and kept listening.

_**Edward's Point of View**_

Six months passed before Alice got even the slightest hint of a vision. When she did get the vision all I saw was Alessa sobbing on the couch in her and Bella's room. Nothing big. For most of the six months I spent it in our cottage thinking about Bella. As the days grew into months I figured that Bella may never return. Month by month I waited, and nothing important happened till about a month after Alice saw Alessa. And what she saw gave me more hope than anyone else could imagine.

_**Alice's Point of View**_

He was dead. I didn't even recognize him. I wanted to help but I do not know how to mend a broken heart. The only way to mend his is to get Bella back and I did plan on doing that soon enough. I just have to wait until they find the note and pictures. And they will. I could see it but not a clear enough picture to tell anyone but Jasper. Alessa kept deciding to go check the jacket but would chicken out at the last second. Bella was a lifeless lump on the floor. I wanted to reach out and hug her but I couldn't.

The first month of her absence was pretty bad and I didn't think it could get any worse. I was wrong.

The second month Edward didn't even try to hide his pain so we all saw through his façade and to his inner pain. He mostly stayed in his cottage only coming out to check on the family, once a week maybe. We didn't see much of him but Renesmee went to check on her father and always came back with fresh tears, he got worse by the day, if that was possible.

As the months grew on, about 4 more months, no one spoke and no one moved except for Jacob, and Renesmee, who had to breathe and rest. Everyone went on occasional hunting trips but Edward, who just sat there. Our family was sadder then id ever seen them, even when they were facing death. Moments like these I wish I had Edwards ability to read mind because I bet everyone would have very different views on the subject.

Emmett would be thinking let's FIGHT! While Rose would be thinking something along the lines of will I ever see Bella again? Jasper was probably worried about the family and their moods while Esme just worried about everything falling apart. Nessie, scared for not only her mother but now her father too would be breaking down. Jacob well he was another matter. He might even be thinking about the same thing as Emmett, fight fight fight Carlisle would be sad, but I didn't know what he would be thinking. This family was falling apart but no one could fix it except the only absent person.

After the hard months passed I caught a vision that I had been waiting for, as soon as I saw the beginning I dashed over to the wall farthest away from the cottage, in a vain attempt to make sure Edward didn't hear but I don't think I went far enough. Oh well I guess he could have a little hope.

_Alessa got up and ran to the closet as soon as Bella was out of the room. She ripped the jacket off the hanging and tore things from the pockets. After she looked at and read them she started crying, then quickly shoved the pictures under the couch cushion. Bella walked in and sat back down._

Alessa has found the note! Oh Jasper come quick! When I realized I had been saying this in my head I felt like an idiot but decided to speak aloud. "Jasper, come please." And then we were on our to our meeting spot.

"What is it?"

"Great news." He engulfed me in a hug before he even knew what I was going to say.

We stared at each other a bit longer before I explained what I saw and we decided to tell the family of this vision.

_**Alessa's Point of View**_

It was about 6 months, 6 MONTHS, until she left our room, to go speak with Aro maybe? I took this as my golden opportunity to check the pockets of her jacket.

As soon as she was out of the room I ran to the closet and ripped the jacket off the hanger. I grabbed the papers and a ring? I looked down at it and realized that these pictures were from _her_ past.

The first piece of paper was a picture drawn and at the bottom there was a signature that said Renesmee. The picture was one of Bella, A little girl and a handsome man. My mouth hung open when I saw the details in the drawing. I went to the next and saw it was another picture of another couple, both with the most beautiful faces almost as pretty as Bella's. They looked a bit older though, maybe her parents? The last picture was of 10 people, 8 of them looked like vampires, one a teenage boy, not a vampire, and lastly was the little girl from the first picture. Bella was by far the prettiest if you weren't counting the little girl. There was a small piece of paper but this was notebook paper, with Bella's name written in a beautiful script.

_Bella, it read. I love you my wife. We need you at home. Do you remember home? Do you remember at your 18 birthday the accident when you got a paper cut from your gift and umm… unfortunate things happened. The meadow. Me sparkling. The vial people in that alley in Port Angeles. The rude way I treated you when I met you. All the questions you asked me and vice versa. How about our honeymoon? Isle Esme? Feathers? Eggs? How about our vegetarian ways? Does your ring remind you of how I proposed? Bella I need you to remember. I don't have much time to write all this down because as I watch you I know you will leave me soon, to protect our family from the mind eraser. This is no life without you and I will be waiting for your return, please don't make me wait long,_

I love you,  
Edward Cullen, your **husband**  
_Please remember Bella, for me, for our daughter._

I was sobbing by the end. This was the family she gave up. To protect them, from me! I can't believe that she did this, I would have to tell her. But I can't. What have I done? She should be coming back soon, and as soon as I thought that I heard footsteps in the hall. I shoved the papers and ring under the couch cushion because I knew I wouldn't have time to go to the closet.

Bella opened the door and went to her usual stop next to the couch and just sat there. Poor Bella, now I knew more of her background then she did. That would change eventually, I would make sure of that, but all I had to do now was think of the how.

_**Emmett's Point of View**_

Alice and Jasper skidded to a halt in the doorway with almost smiles on their faces. I knew I wasn't the only confused one when Carlisle asked in a concerned voice, "What is it Alice?"

Alice shook her head and said, "wait for Edward, I'd rather not explain twice." Carlisle nodded and we stood there waiting. "Oh then again he can hear just fine."

As she explained the vision I saw and everyone's eyes flickered to life the smallest amount. I was excited and the first question I thought burst through my mouth. "Does Bells know?"

She frowned and replied, "not yet." This made me curious did she expect that to change soon? It is Alice so you never know.

Everyone went back to staring off and Alice went back into vision mode watching for any vision concerning Bella no doubt.

All our days passed like this, we stared off Jacob, and Nessie ate something then went to sleep while we continued zoning out. I don't know how long it was but it had been about month when Alice got a vision that seemed to change everything. Before I could really rap my head around it she was really smiling a full blown smile and minutes later Edward burst through the doors.

_**Bella's Point of View**_

I had no freaking clue what they were hiding from me but it must have been important. There is no way that afterAlessa explained everything about our family I would have no clue what she was talking about. I mean really sure I wouldn't remember everything but I would at least get a glimpse of something right?

The weirdest part of all this was when she spoke of the family all I could do was picture this breathtaking boy about my age in my head. He had beautifully messy bronze hair and I just wanted to leap out and hug him, too bad he was just a figment of my imagination.

Why wouldn't they give up trying to persuade me to the dark side when I made my decision clear I wouldn't be like them? It reminded me of a conversation I had with Aro about a month ago. I shivered at the memory.

_I walked towards the door to their chambers and I heard them talking so I waited a moment to listen._

_"How is she not eating at all?"_

_"Her eyes are black as coal and she wont even harm a human! Their lives mean nothing."_

_"There has to be a way to convince her to change her mind."_

_It was about then that I decided I should go back to my room but I accidentally bumped into a table and a vase made a loud bang onto the floor. Shit. Before I knew it Caius was dragging me into the room holding me in a steel grip around my arm he stared at me with such intensity I cringed away._

"_Were you eavesdropping on us?" He ground his teeth as he sneered this at me._

"_No… it was just… I was coming…" I didn't truly understand why he was so angry but suddenly he brought his hand back as if he was about to slap me, and he would have too if I wasn't quick enough to run from the room._

_I heard someone pursuing me but they stopped when Marcus said, "Let her go."_

It was very unsettling to think of what could have happened but I really couldn't think of anything else. Alessa was going to that same room for a meal she didn't want to have but when she got up I heard the crumpling of papers underneath the couch cushion. I waited till she was gone to investigate.

Slowly I lifted the cushion and grabbed the paper underneath. There were pictures, drawn magnificently on the paper and some even had the gorgeous boy I thought about so frequently. One thing was different then everything else, it was a folded piece of notebook paper. I looked at the top of the paper, and saw my name so I started reading the note enclosed.

When I finished I dropped the note and started crying tearless sobs that my kind cry. When I was done and I knew Alessa would be coming back, I got up and waited by the door. _Someone_ was going to pay for what happened.

**A/N: So about the three reviews, I'll be waiting. I figured if I cant get at least that much then why bother writing it? So ya know if you wanna find out what happens all you gotta do is review :)**


	6. A Friendship is Born

**The Unraveling of it All  
****Chapter 6: A Friendship is Born  
****A/N: this is a teeny tiny chapter but its important. You can see the bond between Bella And Alessa grow. Here it goes…**

**_Bella's Point of View  
_**Alessa opened the door with a distracted look on her face, and I took that as a good moment to pounce on her. I had her pinned to the ground and I was screaming in her face, loud enough for her to know I was angry but quiet enough to make sure no one else heard. "YOU LIAR! YOU FILTHY NO GOOD LIAR!" I waved the pictures in front of her face and she did something I didn't expect, she smiled at me.

The relief poured through her words. "You found them." I only nodded then removed myself from on top of her.

"You… wanted me to?"

"Of course! Bella I've wanted to tell you the truth for so long and a month ago I found these pictures from your family! Bella we have to get you back. They must be so worried!"

"The story you told me? About our parents, was that all a lie?"

She looked down at her hands. "Well no. Those were my parents." She paused a moment and asks. "Can I tell you my story?"

I nod. "Of course."

"As I told you, me and my family lived in a small town in the country. My parents were great, they taught me so much. And as for that store, that's were I… died?" she took a deep breath and continued. "I was working at the store like I always did, everyday after school. But one day, I think it was a Wednesday, these 2 beautiful, pale backpackers walked in the store. Once they saw me the male tilted his head to the side, and he grinned at me. I asked them what they needed and I helped them find it. It was a pleasant visit nothing I thought I would need to fear.

"A week later they walk in the store again, except this time I can see cloaked figures waiting outside one of them holding another girl who looks similar to the male backpacker. They looked suspicious so I took out a gun from below the cash register, ya know just in case. But I didn't know they were vampires, therefore I didn't know they could all hear my heartbeat accelerate, they could all hear the gun slide out from its hiding stop, and they could run, so fast." She shivered. "The beautiful woman had the gun out of my hand within seconds. She looked at me and whispered 'I'm so sorry' and continued on her quest to stick a bullet in my side. After I lay bleeding on the floor there eyes turned black and they lunged for the kill. 2 cloaked figures had them pinned down and another was sinking it's teeth into my neck. Injecting her venom. I was instantly burning. It was about three days that I eventually stopped burning and ended up here." She shrugged. "I remember everything,_ everyone_, so well, so vividly. I wish I could take my own memory away."

Before I even knew what I was doing I leapt onto her once again. "I'm so sorry Alessa. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. I'm sorry I was so cold to you. I'm sorry I-" before I could apologize more she cut me off.

"And I'm sorry I erased your memory. I mean it's not like I had much a choice but still. Your family, your husband, and _daughter_, need you back. I promise I will do everything in my power to get you back to them." I grinned at her.

"I don't suppose you have a plan?"

Alessa's laugh was very musical, sounding like bells. I immediately remember this sound. My best friend's laugh sounded like this. Dammit what was her name? I smiled at her and she answered my question. "In fact I do. Trust me it has a lot of flaws but it could get us out of here."

"Right now I'm open for just about anything."

"Great. So here's the plan. You and I are going to go into the throne room and ask Aro if he will go on a walk with u to discuss your future. We will say we need to be alone and then once we are out there I will erase his memory and we will run off to the airport! Do you by chance remember where you live though?"

I frowned. "I have no clue."

She shrugged. "That's okay. From your accent I can tell you are from America. We will head there." I nod in response. "We will wait until dusk and then we will go. That way we can escape under protection of the dark night sky." Once again I nod. We go into further details about our mission until the sky starts darkening.

I look at her. "It's time."

I was extremely nervous as we headed down the corridor together. Before when we had bee planning it was just that, a plan. Now it was the real thing. I honestly had no idea how this would turn out.  
Alessa knocked on the door and we heard Aro call, "Come in!"

We walked into the large room and saw the 3 brothers with their guards. "Hello Aro," we both chirped.

"Is Bella going to cooperate?" He asked Alessa.

"She told me she had to talk to you and I."

"Well let's talk."

It was my time to shine. "Okay, let's go for a walk." The 3 of us headed towards the door with 2 guards following. "Alone." Aro nodded in their direction and they went back to his brothers.

Aro led the way outside and we walked into the woods.

"So you've finally decided to join us and behave dear?"

I looked up into his skeptical face and said, "Not quite." As soon as I said these words Alessa did her thing and he was on the forest floor.

I looked at Alessa and we both nodded. Next thing I knew we were flying through the woods heading for my home.  
It only took about 1 and a half hours to reach the airport. Once we were there we booked 2 tickets to America. The only flight leaving soon was one were we would go to a place called Seattle. We said our thanks and wandered over to departure gate 3. The boarding time was in 15 minutes and I prayed that would be quick enough.

Luckily enough the 15 minutes passed with no sign of the Volturi.

The announcements telling us to board the plane came on and I looked at Alessa and we both nodded and headed for the door, hopefully headed for my family.

**A/N: okay so i tried to update over the weekend but it would not let me. sorry. but here it is! review please? **


End file.
